Haru
Not to be confused with Haruka. Haru '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is average, at level 370, and she plays with either Marco or Yoshi. In Baseball, she is good at 500-600, and has a team consisting of Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi, Anna, Marco, and obviously herself. '''Haru plays on the teams of Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki and Steph. In Boxing, she can't be seen. Wii Sports Resort Haru is a top Pro in Basketball, and plays with Misaki and Abe. Her level is 1406+ (the 7th best player). In Swordplay, she is good, with a level of 686+. She is good in Table Tennis, with a level of 761+. She is a PRO at Cycling, coming 44th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Haru is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *You earn her badge for being lucky for making the #,000th or the ##,000th to this Wiki, or for making 100 edits on "Beginner CPU" articles. *Her Japanese name is the same as her English one. *'Haru' is the only CPU Mii to appear in Pink Armor in the last stage from Swordplay Showdown. *'Haru '''is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Yoko. She is very defensive and strikes often. *Oddly, '''Haru' appears in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies, as one of the babies. *She's Japanese. *She is over level 600 in all the sports apart from Tennis (which her level is 370), and occasionally Baseball, which her level can be from 500 to 600. *'Haru' and Rin are considered the easiest Miis to recreate. *'Haru' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *'''Haru '''is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. * She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. Gallery HaruDACotQR.JPG|Haru's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-luckyedit.png|Haru's badge (Lucky Edit). Badge-31-5.png|Haru's badge (Beginner CPU edits). Badge-59-3.png|Haru's badge (Light Green Lovers). Badge-41-2.png|Haru's badge 26- Haru's Team.jpg|Haru's Baseball Team. IMG 2564.jpg|LilGreenYoshi against Haru. Haru.png|Haru as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-14 (21).png|Haru in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-01-13 (32).png|Haru in Swordplay Duel. 2017-12-04.png|Haru about to play a Table Tennis Match. Haruart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork. Haru-WM.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Haru. 2018-02-09 (53).png 20180210_074316.jpg|Haru and her teammates Abe and Misaki in Basketball. IMG_0619.jpg|Haru saying hi. 15319545079671961797120.jpg 15320037049251031497615.jpg|Another photo of Haru as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15320450989871465774976.jpg|A third photo of Haru as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-07-21 (3).png|Haru doubling up with Marco in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-07-24 (24).png|Haru playing Basketball at High Noon Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.06.50_PM.png|Haru wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown Haru-0.png IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Baby Haru with Eva as her babysitter. IMG_0653.JPG|Haru swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-16 (86).png|Haru (left) in Cycling IAmSoLucky.jpg 2018-09-13 (21).png 2018-09-08 (7).png IMG_20180930_163815.jpg Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Haru, Vincenzo, and Nick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (89).png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Haru, and Mike participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Haru participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Yoko, Elisa, Shinnosuke, Haru, Lucia, Shouta, Hiroshi, and Victor featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Patrick, Haru, and Julie participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Helen, Haru, Holly, and Rin featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas with Haru as the referee in Wii Party.png Haru in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko wearing Red Armor and Haru wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png File:IMG_1533.jpg|Haru with Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Hiroshi, and Giovanna WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(20).jpg Pierre, Julie, Miyu and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG 1607.jpg IMG 2740.jpg IMG 2762.jpg Alex,_Nelly_and_Haru_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Cry Babies babies Category:CPU Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Females Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Special badge Miis Category:Secret Badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis